


Long Distance, Friends, and the Past

by Elsa12TMNT (Anonimousli_Kanonical)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Laboratories, Letters, Loyalty, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonimousli_Kanonical/pseuds/Elsa12TMNT
Summary: Through some experimentation and a couple of lucky guesses, Chara has been separated from Frisk. After a week of no contact with anyone outside the lab, Sans and Alphys give them a privilege - to exchange letters with Frisk, only on the condition that they read the letters too. (Frisk's letters may be hard to read. Rated T simply because it's Undertale. Spoilers.)
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	1. June 1, 2x1x

Dear Frisk:

When Alphys offered to have us exchange letters...I couldn't refuse. Of course. They are monitored. Ugh. Perhaps Sans and Alphys are concerned that I will send you plans for humanity's destruction. Or something equivalent. And you will feel bad for me. Maybe follow through with it. Or my plans will corrupt you. What friends. That keep secrets from you.

Alphys and Sans do not know I overheard them. Discussing this...idea. Sans claimed to "know my type." Noticed "I was lonely". Which I believe is ridiculous. The last time I interacted with the environment... Well. You know all about that. There was no time for socialization. Not with what my goal was. Nor before that. When I gave you advice. I could not speak to you directly. So we never..."interacted". The point is. I don't NEED anyone. Never have. I can stand to be alone.

Alphys was reluctant at first. She was unsure that this...would help me. But she thought it would encourage me to... "open up". Perhaps she meant to you. Perhaps. She though it would reveal information. About our relationship before being separated. Well. Alphys. It will disappoint you to hear that. That. Is. SENSITIVE information. I for the record. Am NOT stupid. This is why. I never liked scientists. Too distant. Always calculating their schemes. I will NOT. Be fooled. By her appearence. Of being scared. Being just an anime-obssesed girl.

Things have been strange. Living in a lab. Alphys and Sans are containing me. In a small room. There is practically nothing inside. Excluding a bed. And some lab equipment. Alphys told me. As part of this... arrangement. She will move a desk in here.

Also. Not to pry. But. I was curious. As to how you are handling this. Separation. It feels wrong somehow. I have been gone a long while. It is an...adjustment. To make. I remember. How ELATED I was last time...something like this occured. And yet. My own, stiff body feels dead. It was dead when we found it. So I guess that was to be expected.

Well. I am not sure what else to say. Or how to conclude. So I will simply. Sign my name.

~Chara


	2. June 2, 2x1x

Nice to hear your adjusting, even if you feel like your in solitary confinement, and even if you don't feel gr8 about it. I know everyone doesnt know you well, so their REALLY suspicious of U. Gotta remember that they FOUND YOU WERE RANDOMLY IN MY HEAD. 2 Toriel and Asgore, your a MIRACLE, so dont feel like nobody wnts u.

So Alphys hasn't DEcoRATED ur ROOM? At ALL? I mean, a DESK is sme kind of NOT MENTAL HOSPITAL only furniture, so it can mke you FEEL more AT hme. What do u wear everyday? I could get u some new CLOTHES to put in a DRESSER. MAYbe one w/ a MIRROR attached? Plus, we could get u stuff 2 put in the drwers u don't use, MAYbe a LAMP to put ON IT?

About the separation, and the snsitve information and stuff. I KNOW how u FEEL about shring the info, so I don't think Alphys wnted to TRICK u into spilling, Maybe she thnks talking to someone will mke u OVERALL feel mre COMFORTABLE w/ evryone, becuz she's my friend, u'll want to OPEN UP 2 her. Hnestly, I'm on UR SIDE when it comes to shring some of the things that hppend, but when u FEEL rdy, YOU CAN TELL. I'M OK WITH THAT. I won't pressure u, and I trust ur judgement. I'll mke sure my friends don't pressure you either. SPECIFICALLY, Sans haRASSing u 4 info. He will. He'll get imptient. BTW, I bet u didn't know Sans is rding my letters 2. Not alot of shock there, becuz he has evry right to NOT trust me, EVEN thou it mkes me a LITTLE SAD.

So aBOUT SEPARATING. I'll be hnest w/ u. I kinda wish u were still hre, but at the same tme, I'm LOOKING FORWARD 2 meeting u as a PERSON. U know wht I mean? I'm GLAD 2 HAVE that chnce, if Sans will EVER let me cme SEE you.

Mom is LEAVING to go visit smeone, and its for a couple of days, so shes lving me w/ PAPYRUS, which is gonNA BE aLOT OF FUN! Maybe I can CONvince him to HELP me BUY stuff 4 U. Oh, and FLOwey's coming w/. I'm glad becuz he likes PaPYrus AND he'll wanna HELP us shop 4 u, if I get Pap 2 agree. I've gt my FINGERS CROSSED SO HARD.

Yours truly,

Frisk


	3. June 3, 2x1x

Dear Frisk:

I would like to say. That I. Appreciate everything. That you do for me. If you were to bring decorations for my room. I would be EXTREMELY grateful for them. Although. You should not have to spend. Your money on me. It would most likely. Be better spent. On someone else. By the way. You were curious as to what I wear. On a daily basis. Since my beloved striped shirt and pants. Have been on that body. For at least a decade. I simply wear. A hospital gown. Ironic. Is it not. You mentioned my room. Giving off a mental-hospital vibe. Well. So does my dress. I suppose.

Do not tell Toriel that you know this. But. I know where she went. Who she is visiting. She is. Here. At the lab. Why is that. You want to know. Well. Alphys is...interested in my behavior. She wanted to know how closely I act. To when I was alive. What happened was. To the outsider. More than likely. Entertaining. I'll tell you about it all.

I was sitting on my bed. When I heard a knock. Hearing one. Surprised me. By itself. Sans never takes the courtesy of doing so. He enjoys the feeling...of being in control. And Alphys. She is always preoccupied. With something else. She mumbles. To herself. All the time. As she brings my tray of food. Examines me. Takes notes. Very unnerving. Point being. I never hear a knock. An act. That would suggest. I truly own this space.

I got up from my bed. To open the door. And. Would you believe who. Was there. "Greeting my child," she said. "It has been so long."

Despite everything. My anger at her. For. As I had originally thought. Getting over my death. Too quickly. Despite my lack of a SOUL. Despite my fear. Of her being disappointed. To see me. Despite that. I leaped into her arms. I hugged her. Tightly. I believe some tears. Were streaked across my face. I missed Toriel. So much. The last interaction we had. Had been full of pain. For us both. I was comforted. By her presence. And yet. I wondered.

Who had sent her. At first. I suspected Sans. Of course. I assumed he would be eagar. To see someone SOULless get...emotional. Flowey distrubs him already. He has been chasing an SOULless creature for. Who knows how long. If it were a bet. I would have. Put my money. On him. As you said. He could want. To simply harass me.

But. After Toriel sat with me. For a while. Alphys walked in. I mentioned Alphys' curiousity. She began to ask. NOSY. RUDE. Outright CREEPY. "Scientific inquiries." Such as, "H-how honest have t-they been with y-you so far? A-are they speaking their u-usual amount of words? W-Would you d-describe their b-body language when they saw you as violent or nonviolent?"

I will admit. When I heard those questions. And heard Toriel's quiet breathing. I thought. She was willing. To report on me. As if testing a science experiment. And her job was to report results. I know I deserve that. As a consequence. Of all I had done. My heart felt heavy. But then. I looked up at Toriel. And was surprised.

She had been glaring at Alphys. Alphys ask another question. Toriel would continue to be silent. Alphys would move along. Despite not receiving an answer. This continued. Until. Alphys realized what she had been doing. And went silent as well.

Then. Toriel began to speak. Sternly. "Alphys. Perhaps it is not appropriate to speak about Chara in front of themself." She was...standing up for me. "If you would like to discuss their behavior with me, we may do so at a later time." Alphys' reaction. To that. Was. PRICELESS. She looked so guilty. "Did you forget that, for us, this a family reunion?" Toriel added.

Alphys stuttered, "O-Oh, I'm s-sorry Ms. T-T-Toriel. I'll s-step out." She took herself. And her notebooks. Partially. Through the door. "H-How does an hour s-sound?" Toriel faked a smile. "And hour will be plenty." Frisk. Anyone. Would have thought. Her pants. Had caught fire. She stepped out so quickly. Nonetheless. Alphys deserved each second of embarrassment.

However. I was still. Confused. Why did Toriel. Shoo her away. If I had been. Nothing but awful. To her. As if reading my mind. Toriel. Placed a hand on my shoulder. A gesture of comfort. She said, "My child, do not look so surprised at my defending of your privacy. I know how you feel about loyalty. Remember, I would never betray you." I had. To process that statement. For a moment. How DID I feel? About loyalty? It took. A couple of seconds. But I remembered. I have always struggled. With the idea. Of being abandoned. Betrayed. Often. The Dreemurrs had. To... reassure me.

But. Since I have. Gotten to know you. Learned how to be merciful. My ability to trust. Has strengthened. So I said,"Mom. Remember my resolution. To trust more." Toriel nodded. I think. "I have been. Making progress. In that goal." I think she said. She was proud of me.

I told her about. Me guiding you. Giving advice. And suggestions. While she caught me up. On what I missed. While I was...dead. When I described myself. As the narrator. Of your journey that day. She told me she felt sad. That not one. But two. Of her children. Had to brave the Underground. Facing near death. At very corner. At least you were not alone. She had said.

Little does she know.

Wow. I had forgotton. I was writing a letter. Though. I AM enjoying this. There is not much to do around here. So this is like. Having a conversation with someone. It feels nice.

~Chara


	4. June 4, 2x1x

Dear Chara,

Chara. I wuld nevr EVER betry u. Ok? Don't get PARANOID about STUFF lik tht. I'll be hear 4 u always. And I'm HAPPY TAlkkng to me mAKEs u feel better, And that I'm hlping u gt BETter w/ TRUST. I thnk ONce u gET 2 knOw all my frIENDs, it'll be easier 2 trust them.

I know whAT u'll say. They HATED u when U were in cntrol, and whn they HUng out w/ me, u could only WATCH, but 2 be fair, u culd ONly get CONtrOL if I KI harmed anyone, and NOW that your a SEPArate prson, they can connct 2 u in a dfferent WAy than w/ me. MAYbe we cn hAVE a get TOGEther and invte u, and u can try 2 make connctions w/ EVERYone! Maybe u can see and TEll me who u lIke the best, and u can mAke FRIENDS w/ my friEnds. So I wn't be ur only 1! (Plus, I'll get 2 c u!)

I HOPE this doesn't pry. But would u mind tlling me about ur CHECKups? SANS won't tell me ANYTHING about It. I try to ASk so I cn hAVE a better IDEA of wht your going through (and why your hEld in a loneLY lab room by urself), but Sans JUST SAYS, "well, we put them in a room and try to keep their heart beating." He's jOKing,... right? I'm nOT sure.

WE ACTUALLY... got into... an arGUEment about thAt. I asked 4 mre dtails, and he said, "listen frisk. i know you wanna know, and get that you're curious. but...i don't really like to talk about it. chara's...hard to understand. and the letters you write to each other are making me draw... really strange conclusions. there's dark stuff in the explanations i've made. for those strange comments i mean."

U know Sans. My fACe must have tWITCHed or somethng, and he turned into a MInd rder. "you know which comments i'm talking about, don't you." His eys lost THeir PUPILS. "other than you seeming to know me better than I know myself, and you clearly hiding something from before me and Alphys separated you two, i have absoulutely no reason to be suspicious of you." He SOUNded rlly upset. "besides," he ADDed, "you yourself said that I have the right to not trust you."

I knw it's dumb, but I was a LITTLE angry 2. EvEN though I had NO right to be, It just bOTHered me tht he was ACTing lik we HAVE to tell him, or ELSE. No. Me and u r just good ppl, or we try 2 be. A jerk wuldn't bother. Well, mayBE that's nt tru, A jerk wuld tell and nt care AT ALL how ANGRY any 1 gets. But we're TRYING at LEAst. Your ALways worrIED about how EVERYONE will thnk of u, and he knws that.

I thnk SAns could tell he was MAKing ME UPSet. MAYbe the scowl clud him in, I don't know. We both calmd down thou. He offrd at aPOLOgy when my face tURNed sad, but I felt guilty 4 being angry, so I tld him I dIDn't DESERve 1. I waved the OFFer AWAY.

1 thing he said got me thnking though, and that ws YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN I KNOW MYSELF, I have NO IDEA wht that mns. It sounds CREEPY though, so if it weirded him out, I don't blme him ONE BIT. I'm hnestly GLAD I'm stying in the same house as Papyrus and Flowey, becuz DANGEROUS Sans is the wrst Sans. Who knws wht else I could do 2 freak him out?

SPEAKing of PAPYrus and FLOWey, we wnt 2 go look at dressers today! There were aLOT of KINDS, w/ dfferent colors, wood carvngs, knobs, mirror types (EVEN a half mirror half CORKBOARD 1), basically EVERything u could WANT! Their all a little expnsive, wait, mke that aLOT EXPENsive, but we can pck out whichEVer 1 u'll like. Tell me wht colors u LIKE so we knw whch 2 buy. 4 money, since Muffet is SO GOOD at fundraisers, I'm gonna ASK HER 2 hlp me do a LEMONADE stand or sell BRACELETS or something. She MIGHT recommnd a tradtionl BAKE SALE, although I DOUBT humans will be OPEN-MINDED to eating anythng made by spders, for spders, w/ spders.

Besides drssers, we looked at CLOTHING! Papyrus pulled out MANY DIFFERENT TYpes of clothing, which includes SKIRTS, PANTS, dresses and sUITs, jwerly, accersries, an TONS of othr stuff. I had to kp REMINDING him tht u didn't need so much! :) But it was funny 2 wtch him try to come up w/ OUTFITS 4 u!

Flowey, on the OTHer hand, went 4 classc a monster child's dress - the stripd shirt. Rlly, I think it ws pure CHANCE what I was wring tht day, so I thought THAT was funny 2.

We actually BOUGHT the clothes 2 DAY. We weren't sure wht u'd lik, or what gender style u prfered, so we GOT A BASIC MIX: a pair of long brown PANTS, a pair of black SHORTS, a yellow POLO SHIRT, a white but green-striped LONG SLEEVE SHIRT, a dark green SHIRT DRESS, a light green short sleeve T-SHIRT, and a gray JUMPER. We chECKed EVERY POSSIBLE combnation, and u can mIX and MATCH whatevr u WANT, and it'll STILL look good! All the clthes should B in the BROWN BAg I askd Sans 2 give u, plus undrclothes and sOCKS.

Just a NOTE: I hve a surPRISE in stre 4 u (no pun intnded!) ! I'm rlly excted 4 it. BTW, hope 2 see u soon!

Yours truly,

Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! This story is still a work in progress. There are actually four letters that come after these, one of which is being edited, one of which is being written, the others which I have yet to start. This was originally a contest entry for the Undertale Amino Letters Writing Challenge, but I had to leave the only place where I could access Amino at 8:00, with only these letter fully completed. I had promised myself not to get upset if I didn't finish in time, since I started the project on the 7th and the due date was on the 12th. I had actually only heard about it on the 6th, the day before I started, and I'm a student…so this is probably the best work I've ever done in a short amount of time. Anyway, that's my explanation for this! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
